A bold new start
by Mist Rocker
Summary: I fell asleep in the world of man but woke up to strange but wonderful new life. How will it go? Are things as peaceful as they seem? First ever story, clop time in later chaps. Should be updating every week or try to. Thanks for reading!
1. New World, New Life

**Chapter 1: New Life**

I lay on my couch thinking about the new movie from Hasbro that I just watched and wondered what it would be like to meet both sets of girls. Ok no I thought about how they screwed with something that they shouldn't have but oh well. So I decided to go check out some fanfic and see what everyone else thought, I brought up a brony blog and was browsing through it and noticed how several people liked it and I'm like "face palm" (face hoof for brony?). I was just bothered by this so I decided to go to bed, as I felt the blackness of sleep take over and wait for the sandman (Luna?) to come I had my eyes closed and I felt something shift so I bolt upright but what I feel is nothingness and I look around and see nothing but stars.

At first I thought I was dreaming but then I pinched myself and it HURT bad so I realized it wasn't a dream and started to freak, but then I saw something fly towards me and started to move out of its way but I couldn't move so I braced for an impact that never came. But what I felt was strange, I felt like something warm and cozy was holding me so I opened my eyes to see that I was glowing, and not just any color but a midnight blue like what Luna uses. So I start looking around and realize that what I saw coming for me was actually Luna flying to me not some strange asteroid or anything like that. I started to speak but I heard her say in a gentle tone to be still and sleep for when I wake up I will be in the world of my dreams. I start to say something but I feel my eyes grow heavy so I stop and curl up in her magic and sleep, and not just sleep I mean sleep like a deep never wanna get out of bed sleep but I felt something poking me so I started to stir and heard gasps as I stood up.

I still had my eyes closed at this point but I recognized that gasp as pinkie pies from my little pony so my eyes shot open and sure enough the mane six were standing around me staring in disbelief. I started to say something but I felt a breeze and saw that the girls were blushing so my first instinct was to cover myself and dive in a bush which hurt less than I thought it would. I poked my head out and calmly and politely asked if one of the girls could get me something to cover myself with, at first they stood there still shocked by everything but I looked at Rarity and asked if she would mind making me some clothes.

This of course snapped her out of her daze and added a look of glee so she asked some basic measurements which I gave and she bolted off like pinkie would and returned in a few moments with a cloak and I gladly took it from her magic as she wanted to stay a ways back so when I was covered I crawled out of the bushes to see my actual clothes laying in a mess on the ground and I mental face hoofed myself for not seeing those so I grabbed the pile and started to speak when I heard a proud and royal voice stop me and I looked around to find Princess Celestia and Princess Luna flaying down from a floating carriage and like the mane six I bowed to them to hear Celestia say "please rise my little ponies" they rose but I stayed down not wanting to offend her or Luna but I felt a hoof on my shoulder and looked up to see Luna's gorgeous eyes staring at me and she said "rise James for u are in the land of your dreams" and with that I stood up.

I don't think she knew how tall I was because when I stood straight I was taller than Celestia by about an inch or so which made me laugh and her blush which made me laugh harder, (I later found out no one has ever made her feel small) Luna took the mane six away and started to explain about me a bit and how I got here but I didn't hear her for they were too far, so I turned to Princess Celestia and said "excuse me but how and why am I here?" her response shocked me to my core. She said "James we have brought you here because we know of your love for this land and you're wishing to live here, but the main reason is because your life had ended and you did not deserve what happened so at your last moments of life I stole your soul and consciousness and brought you here." I stared in dis belief as she told me more at how a mugger broke into my house and slit my throat and stole everything in my house.

I was struck with sadness and broke down and fell to my knees crying like a new born foal because I knew my family would have to see me like that and bury me before my grandparents even. She placed her hoof on my shoulder and said "I am sorry for your lose young one but fret not for you may live here and I am looking for a spell to turn you into a pony so you may live a near normal life", I sniffled and cheered up a bit at that and asked "do you know of bronies?" she nodded and I asked if she knew what I wanted to look like she also nodded and with that there was a bright blinding light from her horn and I was in my clothes. I looked at her and she smiled and told me to go into Pony Ville and she would give a grand announcement about me. With that she flew up to her carriage and rode away to town and I was left in the middle of white tale forest alone, I started my long walk into town dreading what the ponies would think of me.

**So this is my first ever story please R&R and be gentle for I am new.**


	2. Pinkie Party

**Chapter 2: nightmare night and the new guy**

As I walked out of the forest and towards the town I noticed I didn't see anybody (anypony?) so I just walked around and headed towards where I thought the library was and saw a sign that said follow me and then it floated off towards sugar cube corner.

I rushed after the sign hoping to catch it but it flipped around and said "can't catch me in the gingerbread man" and that made me stop halting the sign as well. I thought to myself "is this thing reading my mind" and noticed the sign flipping around again and in bold letters was written "NO hehe!"

This made me wanna know what's going on so I dove for the sign but it moved and I face planted with my hands in the air. And then the sign HIT ME I mean full on smacked my head and it had "HURRY UP!" written in bright bold pink. This kind of made me mad so I grabbed the sign before it could fly away but it ended up pulling me with it all the way down the street and made me smack into the door of sugar cube corner.

I looked up in time to see the sign say "open the door" and then poof away in a puff of purple smoke. So I did as I was told and opened the door to find it pitch black and then it happened. I saw my life flash before my eyes and it was a sad life, but then light faded in and I saw nurse redheart standing over me with her lips on mine making me blush and push her off even though I know she was only doing mouth to mouth cpr.

She backed away and then I heard pikie shouting incoherent gibberish about being sorry and forgetting that someponies can't handle the surprises. I just held a finger to her mouth (muzzle?) and shushed her making everypony giggle even her.

I stood up straightening my black jeans and black and white senior t-shirt and got down to pinkies level and gave her a hug saying "Thanks pinkie that's was a great surprise but tone it down a bit for me please?" I said with the best pouty face I could make.  
She replied with "okie-dokie-lokie" and bounced away to a desert table cover in cakes muffins and cupcakes (hope this isn't the cupcake universe).

I shook it off and walked over to Apple Jack and tried to make small talk by saying "Hay AJ how's it going on the farm?"  
She gave me a strange look and said "How'd y'all know 'bout ma farm?" I took a mental moment to think "dang I like southern accents".  
Then I realized I was staring off into space and snapped out of it trying to think of something to say so I said this "I…uh..well you see…umm Princess Luna yea Luna told me you had an apple orchard" I said blushing cause I knew I'd lied to the element of honesty.  
Of course she knew I was lying, but little did I know that when Princess Luna had walked away with the girls this morning (flashback coming)…..  
(Several hours earlier) "Follow me my little ponies" Luna said as she walked away from James and Tia. In a somewhat royal tone Luna said "please girls calm down and I shall explain all to you". After the girls had quieted down Luna began to tell the tale of James from the universe of humans "James knows of us from a show called My little pony: Friendship is magic; and knows of several things of our world and your adventures so if he says something that sounds like someone just meeting you shouldn't know just try not to question him too much, he shall tell you when he feels ready". When all the girls had agreed they trotted off, Luna had doubts leaving Tia with James alone but she trusted her sister. (Flashback over)….

AJ nodded and went with it which was good for me (I thought) but she said "O that's mighty neighborly off you to ask James its going just fine but times are ruff when there is only tha two a us down there maybe if ya feel like helpin give me a hollar I'd be mighty happy to have another set of hooves" (she glanced down then back up) and giggled "well hands in your case" she giggled again and I blushed for some reason.  
I of course trying to be a gentleman said "of course I'd love to help out and maybe earn a bit of cash" (I glanced over just to see a pony tossing a gold coin on the counter for and order) "or I mean bits in this case" this made her giggle again and such a cute lough at that. I said "I'll see you around AJ I'm going to go mingle and meet the others so I bid you" I bowed to her and when I was bent over I took her hoof and kissed it saying "adieu" and she blushed pulling her hat down a bit.  
She said "well aint y'all just a gentlecolt" and I laughed a bit and left her to the ponies she was talking too and walked over to Rainbow Dash and nudged her a bit and said "sup" with a nod of my head to go with it.  
To my surprise she knew what it was and nodded back and said "sup James, how you liking your welcome party?"

I laughed a bit and said "pretty good sept I almost died" I laughed a bit with that "and DJ pon-3 is hooking this place up with some sick beats". Her response was to nod her head to the beat.

After a while of just chilling next to her she looked over and asked "You wanna meet her?" My mouth dropped at this and she tapped my chin and said "close your mouth or you'll catch a bug" and then closed it for me.  
May answer was to just nod and stammer (my pony crush is Vinyl Scratch {blush} so duh I wanna meet her and get to know her a bit) so grabbed my hand in her hoof and hovered over to her stand (I looked down and questioned how she was pulling me? Hmm research it later I thought) just then I was pushed and I bumped into her the coolest pony to grace Equestria with the sickest beats since Skrillex in America. She glanced up from her booth and pulled her shades down a bit and I saw her gorgeous ruby red eyes and all I could do was stare, of course this made her giggle.  
Then she surprised me and put on a softer song so she could talk and asked "You're not scared by my eyes?" she tilted her head a bit while she waited for an answer.  
Of course I was stammering "no...Why wouldn't I?...You look great.. I mean they look great… their beautiful." I said blushing.  
When she heard me say that her shimmering white coat turned bright red around her muzzle and I had to laugh at this a bit. She giggled and asked "Are you any good at being a DJ".

I shook my head and said "no sadly I'm not but I have some songs from a guy that is amazing wanna hear them?"  
This perked her right up and she nodded furiously which made me laugh so I pulled out my phone which still had a charge and I found and audio chord somehow in my pocket so I plugged it in and went straight to Bangarang by Skrillex and the bass hit hard when it started.  
After the song was over she had her mouth gapping open like I did which made me laugh and her blush, everypony was cheering thinking Vinyl had made a new song but being and honest pony she said "nah that sick beat was all thanks to James and some guy named Skrillex". Everypony was cheering and asking for another song so as requested I turned to Cinema remix and let it play through which got another huge round of applause.

Vinyl looked up at me and I could barely see her eyes through her glasses, I did something so unexpected it shocked even me, I reached down slowly to let her know what I was doing without any words and I lifted her glasses off and stared at her amazing eyes. They seemed to sparkle with a fire and passion for music but a hint of sadness in them too. When I had them in my hands and she realized what had just happened her eyes widened even more as she realized that she had just allowed somepony (someone?) to remover her glasses.  
I looked at her and got down to her level and said "why do you hide such amazing eyes from the world Vinyl?"  
she just stared and blinked a couple of times and said "I hide them because they are such a rare and bright color that those who have seen them seem to freak out because of them so I made a special pair of shades that nopony can remove except me, at least that's what it was supposed to be" she blushed and I could tell she wasn't telling me everything but I let it go cause she would tell me when she was ready.  
I put her glasses back on and said I would come back but I wanted to mingle and meet everypony. She nodded and blushed a bit again which made me laugh and I saw her face get redder. They next pony I bumped into was Fluttershy in turn she eeped and tried to find cover so I did what came naturally to me when something is scared of me, I got down low, in this case to her eye level, and said "Shhhh shh its ok flutters I'm not going hurt u I'm just here to make friends and have a happy new life" she still coward behind Rainbow Dash so I decide to try something "I understand that you're scared but I was hoping that maybe we could be friends and that when I get settled you could maybe help me find a…." I trailed off hoping she would take the bait.  
Of course she did and she spoke up "I I'm sorry I didn't hear you, you wanted to be friends but what was the last part, that is if you don't mind repeating it"  
so I did I said "well I was hoping to maybe get ….."  
she leaned in farther with wide eyes waiting to hear what she knows I'm trying to say.  
In a quick hurried tone I said "I was hoping you could help me find a pet" and I looked away trying to act shy like her which normally I am but maybe its cause I know most of the ponies here already that I feel more comfortable.  
So like I thought she perked right up and said "oh yes I have so many wonderful pets to choose from there's birds and mammals and insects and so many wonderful woodland creatures to choose from…." She trailed of a bit so I chuckled and brought her back.  
"Thank you so much Fluttershy I can't wait but I will have to until I get a place of my own.  
She frowned a bit at this but was still beaming because she knew that she was going to give a special animal a new home.  
We chit chatted for a moment about what kind I might want but I told her "There are just so many I'll have to wait and see" and so I said goodbye and started to walk around more and tripped right over somepony who was laying down like only a cute pony could reading a book, she probably wouldn't have noticed me had I not hit the floor with and oomph. I somehow ended on my back and looked up and saw none other than Twilight Sparkle reading a book on mythical creatures and was on the chapter of humans which astounded me because I thought nopony knew of them. She looked over and had a worried look on her face I said "I'm fine just a bit winded" I laughed a bit with that and she smiled, which made my heart skip a beat. I wasn't sure what to make of it because I never really thought of her like that but now seeing her in person (pony?) I feel very different.  
She smiled more when she saw me blushing and said "hey James did u have a nice trip?" and she giggled and kept going "I guess for now you may stay with me in the spare bedroom at the library, if you want to that is?"

I nodded and said "thank you Twilight and if nobody else offers I'll take you up on that offer" I blushed a bit and finished "I'm hoping that maybe I could stay with Vinyl but I don't know if she would ask or not" I sighed and sat up and looked down she put her hoof on my shoulder and patted it.

Then she said "why don't you get to know her more and just stay with me until u feel like asking her or if she asks you" she smiled and my heart skipped again.  
After I talked to her about my sleeping arrangements I left her to her book and went looking for Rarity and found her next to the punch with Pinkie Pie. I thought **"two birds with one stone"** and walked over to the girls and heard in a hyper voice "He's so tall don't you think?" and then "why yes he is and cute as well" a proper tone replied. Then I stepped over and her hushing from both of them.  
They both spoke at the same time and said "Hi James how are you doing?"

This made me laugh at bit but said "I'm doing good and I love this party Pinkie and Rarity I love that dress, you really didn't have to dress up for me"  
She blushed and waved her hoof and said "pish posh darling any party deserves a lovely dress for the occasion dear"

As the party started to wind down everypony had met me and seen that I'm friendly and just looking for a new life.

As the last pony walked out I was left with the mane six in sugarcubecorner and Vinyl who I had asked to stay. I asked them to sit in a circle with me on the floor and asked them to ask any questions they might have.

**well I got a review so I wanted to make another chapter and see how I did with this one  
I'm also taking request for questions to put in the story so like always R&R thanks for reading.**


	3. Their questions and My answers

**Chapter 3: Their questions and my answers**

**A/n sorry my computer broke but i got it somewhat fixed so ill be able to upload what i got done **

**also sorry that this is short didn't come out as long as i was hoping for**

**End A/n**

So there I was only a few hours after my apparent death and resurrection in Ponyvile. Siting in a circle on the floor in Sugarcubecorner with the mane six and Vinyl surrounding me, staring at me as if I had just given them the key to the city of gold.

I look around the circle, first is twilight staring at me quizzically thinking of several questions I bet.  
next is AJ looking cute in her little western hat with a small grin on her face and a strange look in her eyes (I hope she doesn't ask anything dirty).

then is pinkie pie with a great big goofy smile ready to just burst with about a thousand questions.  
following her is Rainbow Dash staring off into space like usual when she gets bored.

then there is Rarity staring at me like I'm some new toy she can't wait to dress up and show off.  
and lastly of the mane six is Flutter Shy who eeped when I looked her way and blushed a bit.

and last but not least is my crush Vinyl who still had her awesome shades on and a pair of headphones jamming away to my phone which I let her borrow so she can see what music we have in the human world (universe? Need to straighten that one out later).

I stared everyone (everypony?) when I cleared my throat and said "ok girls, I'm ready for your barrage of questions, but I have one request only one question each, so choose carefully" I winked and chuckled a bit still scared of what they were gonna ask.

They all groaned with that but agreed to it. They also agreed to just go around the circle one by one.

So twilight was the first, she sat there tapping her chin thinking and we all waited till she said "since I can only choose one I guess I'll have to ask you how does it feel being a mythic creature in a land of ponies?"

I just stared at her not expecting that and answered "well um… I hadn't thought about it really but I guess it is kinda strange being the only human here but oh well." "Next" I said waiting for Apple Jack to ask hers.

We all stared at her waiting for it, she chuckled a bit and tipped her hat down and said "How do them hands of yers feel I bet there mighty good for massagin and stuff." She blushed a bit at the end.

I just kinda looked at her and said "I really don't know" hehe I chuckled "I guess you're just gonna wait and see" I chuckled again and said "next please."

I sat there staring at pinkie and just waited for whatever kooky thing she was gonna say but I wasn't ready for what she said next. She said "How do you have sex?"

I heard several gasps and a giggle from Vinyl. I sat there stunned not expecting that from her. I stammered but got out "Well we….You know we just kinda put it in and go at it I mean I've never done it but…. Yea just kinda put it in and go at it." I blushed and had to look away since all the girls were staring at me. They all D'awwwwd at my virginity wich made me feel a bit better.

Rainbow piped up and said "HEY I WAS GONNA ASK THAT!"

All the girls giggled at that but we kept going.

Next was the best flyer in all of Equestria, Rainbow Dash, of course she had to think of a new question since Pinkie stole hers. So we sat there for a bit waiting on her but she decided to skip herself until she thought of one.

Sowe went on to Rarity,we all stared at her as she thought of a question, she blushed a bit and then asked "Darling I was wondering if you would be willing to allow me to make clothes for you?"  
I replied with a small grin "Why of course it would be an absolute pleasure to allow the amazing Rarity to make clothes for little ole me". She beamed and thanked me. "next please" I said to no one in particular.  
The girls all looked at Fluttershy who eeped at the attention she just got and she covered her face with her hair a bit and whispered something in the usual Fluttershy tone, we all leaned in close and waited for her to repeat it, she whispered something again but we didnt hear it so I leaned closer to her and heard her say "Do you have a marefriend?" in a voice no louder then a whisper.  
We were sitting quietly so all heard her and they all kinda blushed even Vinyl but I answered honestly "No im not really considered attractive on my world so ive been single for a long while" I pouted a bit with that but smiled through it.  
They all got a sad look but Rainbow Dash spoke up and said "Well here on this world we think your kinda cute and u look cuddly" she blushed hard and so did all they girls giving me the idea that they had talked about it since I got here which was only a few hours ago now that I think of it.

I stared at RD and said "Well since u spoke up do u have a question yet?"  
she stared back at me and said "Kinda" rubbing her hoof up and down her arm.  
"Well?" I said in a drawled out tone.  
She looked at me and just kinda stared until she said "If the princess can change you into a pony what do u want do be? Unicorn, Pegasus, Earth Pony?

I just stared unblinking, finally I stuttered out "Pegasus". I saw disappointment in Twilight and Rarity's eyes but a gleam in RD and Fluttershy's. I saw a slight blush on the two pegasi's muzzle, I chuckled to myself but then turned to Vinyl and just nodded towards her.

She got the hint and took off her headphones and shades and stared at me with those gorgeous red eyes. After what felt like hours but was meer seconds she said "What is your special talent?"

I just stared at her thinking of what to say. Finally I got out "Well I was good a video games, a thing we had back in my world, but I'm pretty good at writing and somewhat ok at drawing, math is also a strong suite for me, but I don't know if any are a special talent."

They all listened to me as I spoke and then waited a bit until Twilight spoke up saying "Guess we are just going to have to wait and see aren't we", she had a small smirk (can ponies even smirk?) on her face when she said that.

We all agreed and left for home. We all split until just Pinkie, Vinyl, and I were left. I was about to go upstairs to the spare room the cakes had offered me when I heard whispering and somepony clearing their throat, I turned around to see Vinyl looking at me. She pulled off her shades and said "Hey James why don't you come stay with me and Octavia? We can jam all night to your music. How bout it?"

I did all I could to stop from screaming yes and said "Sure sounds like fun" in the coolest sounding tone I could muster.

She smiled and put her shades back on and said "Sweet let's go then" and started out the door.


End file.
